Miraculous Magic
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: "But he will have power the Dark Lord knows not", a certain Kwami of Destruction, Harry Potter must conceal another secret from his friends, the wizarding world, and the Muggle World, his alter-ego ShadowCat. Now he must dodge Hermione's questions and why has she suddenly started wearing earrings? And another themed hero joins him at Hogwarts; The mysterious Ladybug, who is she?
1. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess66: I Don't Own anything, this is just me messing with the characters and expanding the Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, so read then review and tell what you think. And I know Plagg loves Camembert but I personally think he just loves Cheese, so he has a new favor in this fic, since Camembert is from France and this is England/Scotland whatever.

* * *

Many years ago, before the current Miraculous Holders were born, there two more such holders, their names were guarded by Plagg and Tikki, seeing as they were different then other holders, they held magic.

Plagg didn't really think about his previous holders, but one did manage to win his trust and friendship enough for him to form a kwagatama, which he was doing now for Adrien. He then went back to his precious cheese. While thinking of his previous holder. A young man now, but he was a young boy, when they first met; Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry Potter was an abused boy, he was forced to cook, clean, garden. But he held a two secrets, he was a wizard plus a month ago this strange man gave him a Chinese themed box containing a black ring that turned silver when he released a magical creature known as a kwami, Harry could transform into a cat-themed superhero.

Plagg floated around Harry, often hiding in the young boy's shirt when his relatives came around or other humans. But he felt free when they were on the train towards Hogwarts.

"How can you eat that stuff?" Harry asks as he seen his Kwami eat Applewood smoked chedder cheese.

"Cheesy goodness!" Plagg responds as he downed the slice of cheese, "If you want to remain a hero without the scar, then cheddar cheese it must be."

Harry sighed as he packed his truck for his second year of Hogwarts, he had survived Quirrell's attempt to get the Philosopher's Stone and now he had to go back to Hogwarts, he often wondered why he had gotten Plagg, now that that Peacock miraculous holder was causing trouble, he had to stop it and get the Miraculous back.

Now if he only had help to fix the mistakes he made as ShadowCat


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and her parents went into a china shop one afternoon, when she was looking at everything when she noticed a old man struggling with his bags.

"Here, let me help." Hermione states, the twelve year old went and helped the man.

"Thank you. You are very kind." the man states, as he felt the same feeling about the boy, he given the Cat Miraculous too. She would make an excellent holder for the ladybug miraculous. He went on his way and found the girl's house and left the miraculous box on the desk.

Hermione entered her room and noticed something was off, she was a clever witch and noticed the box. She looked at it and seen cravings, she wondered what could be in the box, she opened the box and a glowing thing came out and started circling her. When it formed a tiny red creature that almost resembled a ladybug.

"What are you!?" Hermione questions shocked at this little creature was suddenly in her room.

"I am a kwami, and my name is Tikki. Now, just let me explain." Tikki replies as she explained that Hermione was a Chosen one, she would help her partner of the Black Cat Miraculous defeat the person that was using the Peacock Miraculous for evil. After the Kwami was finished explaining she looked at Hermione "You're taking this rather well."

"You're not the first surprise I had."

Tikki looked at her new holder.

Hermione sat down on her bed and explained to Tikki, that she was a witch and had to go to a boarding school to learn to control her magic. How would that effect their budding working relationship.

Tikki thought about it, "Well, I think it would boost your magic or might not. We'll deal with it as it comes."

Hermione nods, and went to revise her summer homework, with Tikki looking over it as well.

Tikki looked up. "I sense trouble. To transform, say Spots On."

"Spots On?" Hermione replies

Tikki was sucked into her own miraculous.

Hermione felt the magic of the Kwami take hold and she was transforming into her new alter-ego. She wore a ladybug themed outfit.

* * *

Harry was awake listening to Plagg's sleep talk about cheese.

"I think he's in a strange relationship with dairy products." Harry whispered to himself, he looked out and realized something was wrong. He got out of bed and looked out and seen a super villain.

"Plagg, Claws Out!" Harry commanded

"I was having a good dream tooooooooo." Plagg states as he was sucked into his miraculous and transformed Harry into Shadow Cat, who wore a leather surcoat, pants, and had a belt for a tail, his face mask was shaped like a cat complete with ears. Plagg explained that the outfit came from Harry's own mind.

* * *

DarkPriestess66: I can't figure out what Ladybug's outfit would be for Hermione, not like the skin tight suit Marinette wears.


	3. Chapter 3

DarkPriestess66: Since we fans of Miraculous Ladybug, really don't know how the peacock miraculous was damaged, I haven't seen the season finale. So let's just say this is how it happens. These chapters aren't going to be super long. I just don't have that in me right now.

* * *

Shadow Cat ran along the roof tops, searching for danger and not caring if anyone seen him. He was protected by his disguise, he came to the scene and his heart nearly stopped beating there was a girl fighting the victim of the Peacock Miraculous holder.

He joined the fight.

Hermione glanced as the black as the night itself, shaped figure joined in the frey. "We got to find where the dark feather is."

ShadowCat looked at the figure. "Who are you?"

"Ladybug." Hermione replies, she didn't want give away her true identity just in case this guy was a creep. "You must be my partner, my Kwami told me about."

"Yes, mine said as much but I didn't believe him." Shadow Cat replies "I am ShadowCat."

Ladybug nods, "Now let's get this over with, I have to catch a train in the morning."

they found the dark feather that was hidden in the poor woman's hair bow. There was quite a bit of damage done to the area and how were they suppose to return everything?

Ladybug took the item her Lucky Charm created a fan, and tossed it up in the air shouting "Miraculous Ladybug!" the two watched as magic ladybugs swarmed around fixing everything. Hermione heard a beeping sound which was her cue to leave. "See ya, ShadowCat." she used her yo-yo and swung around from the scene.

* * *

Harry looked around and shrugged "That girl is something else." he started running back into the night.

The next night, Ron and his twin brothers rescued Harry from the Dursleys.

That morning at the Burrow, Ron looked at Harry, "where did you get that ring?"

"Didn't fit Dudley, he took it and threw it at my head. So why not keep it?" Harry lied. What was it supposed to say it appeared in this magic hating muggle family's house and contained a Kwami that gain him superpowers?

Ron didn't quite believe it but he let it go.

"Did you hear about the strange light show around Surrey the other night?" Ron asks after the scolding from Molly Weasley.

Harry shook his head, he had almost forgotten about his newfound partner. Speaking of partner, he excused himself and went outside and got out his wrapped package of cheddar cheese. "Sorry, Plagg. Its a lot harder to get this stuff without people knowing that its for you. He held up the slice and the floating cat-like Kwami took it."

"Its okay, I can sneak around your school for cheese if I don't get caught." Plagg answers

"Somehow I knew you were going to do that." Harry laughed before Plagg flew back into Harry's shirt and they went back inside. Harry wondered what he was going to say if someone ever found Plagg.

* * *

Hermione got on the train at platform 9 ¾, Tikki was hiding in Hermione's bushy hair, she could see everything but no one could see her.

"Wow, I haven't see a train in centuries." Tikki whispers.

"How long were you..." Hermione whispers back.

"In the Miraculous box, for a long time, its my home with my brothers and sisters." Tikki replies

Hermione found a compartment and Tikki flew out of Hermione's hair and sat on the armrest.

"I've been thinking who are people you really trust?" Tikki questions

"Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, they are my best friends." Hermione replies. "Why?"

"Well, I'm not sure but I think I sensed another Kwami. So If someone were to find out about you being Ladybug, I would have to go away." Tikki replies "I like you, Hermione."

"I like you too, Tikki." Hermione replies, she found out that Tikki knew a bit about magic, since Hermione's earrings were created with Magic, and Tikki has been all over the world.

Tikki looked up and flew into Hermione's robe pocket, as the door to the compartment opened.

"Hi Hermione" Ron and Harry greets.


	4. Chapter 4

DarkPriestess66: I know that Dobby closed the portal to the platform causing Ron and Harry to take the car but since this is slight AU pretend that part didn't happen.

* * *

Hermione looked up, "Hey."

Harry noticed right off something was different about Hermione, his eyes scanned over her and couldn't help seeing, the new earrings.

Hermione shook her head, hiding the earrings, and her eyes caught the silver ring, which almost resembled ShadowCat but his was black with a green paw-print. Was Harry, her partner?

"I think the Ministry might get involved if this 'Ladybug and ShadowCat' are from our world, we aren't supposed to use magic outside of the Wizarding World without reason."

"I doubt they are magical, they might have abilities that we don't have, I never heard of magic that repair multiple things at once." Hermione replies "Pretty upper level magic as well."

"Guess you're right, Hermione." both boys replied.

Half-way through the train ride, Hermione excused herself with her robes. She had to go to the girls' lavatory.

Harry and Ron changed into their robes, while Hermione was gone.

Plagg's mouth was frowning, he knew he sensed another Kwami, and they were very close. It didn't feel like the peacock, but who was it, he didn't care.

Tikki knew the odds of Hermione being able to transform was against her, but the Kwami of Creation was thinking of ways of aiding her owner and not being caught.

Hermione was standing in front of the mirror. "Tikki, is it possible that the ShadowCat is a wizard as well? It would be strange but also helpful."

"I don't know, Hermione. I would think so since I can sense a fellow Kwami, but I can't tell who it is." Tikki replies, as she looked at Hermione's reflection.

The two stared in silence as the train continued on toward Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

An old man met with another old man. "Good to see you again, Albus."

"You as well, my old friend. What brings you to this part of the world?" The old wizard questions looking at his counterpart, who was human, however, he was something else entirely.

"I came on behalf of two students of yours but they also have been gifted by me as well. They hold the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous. They were chosen because someone has been using the missing Peafowl for evil. I am afraid that someone might be connected to your world." The Great Guardian replies. "I would suggest allowing the two involved with the Miraculous to do the job they were chosen for, and not get in the way to much."

Albus was shocked, when he first met Master Fu, he was a younger man, and the Guardian was searching for the Miraculous Tome, which he lost a few decades ago, along with the Peafowl and the Butterfly Miraculous. "I fear that you might be right, my friend, I fear it so."

* * *

"Those two Ladybug and ShadowCat are a pain in the butt." a figure almost purrs, as they hold up a hand, a white feather gently lands, with a closed hand, the white feather turns black. "Go my little feather and transform those with aching despair." they held up, a fan to their face. The glowing insignia of the peafowl appeared on the person's face. As the person spoke to the victim. "Allow your aching despair to protect you, I shall give you power to create your own protection. In return you must get the Miraculous from Ladybug and ShadowCat." the voice purred, cutting the connection. The person, turned. "Once I have the Miraculous, I shall use it to bring back my Lord." she walked away from the scene.

* * *

Terror filled the road of Hogsmeade Village, as the creature appeared and began destroying everything within sight.

The Hogwarts Express, pulled into the station and the students heard the screams.

The half-giant Hagrid, ushered the first years and the other helpers sent the second year through seventh to the carriages. In the crowd, Harry disappeared, he ducked behind the baggage being unloaded. "Plagg!"

"I'm sleeping!" returned the voice of the Kwami.

Harry rolled his eyes and held up a piece of cheddar cheese. Which the black cat kwami nearly pounced on to it.

"For the record, I can smell cheese in my sleep."

"No time for sleeping, Plagg, Claws Out!" Harry commanded as the Kwami was sucked into the ring and began the transformation into ShadowCat.

Hermione found her own way out and transformed.


End file.
